


【塞尔达／黄旷】假寐

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-林克。>>双向暗恋。未交往。DIY车。>>一个发生在夏夜的秘密。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】假寐

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Drowse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701006) by [chinese_translator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinese_translator/pseuds/chinese_translator)



> Thanks for the translation!

假寐

黄昏是被身后的人硬生生勒醒的。

六月的天气很热，夜晚却还是有些冷的。晚风夹杂着凉意从敞开的窗外吹进二层的阁楼，蜷缩在狭窄床铺上的少年打了个激灵，迷迷糊糊地将怀里热乎乎的温度又朝着自己的方向搂紧了一点。  
被抱了个严实的人轻声叹了口气，黄昏动作轻巧地将对方卡在自己脖子上的双手扒开。这个举动似乎影响到了身后人安稳的睡眠。林克皱了皱眉，在睡梦中哼出几句支支吾吾的梦呓，两只胳膊不安分地在空中划拉了几下，随即坚定地抱上了身前人结实的胸膛。  
用的力气有点大，健壮的牧童被箍得一口气没喘上来，忍不住咳嗽了几声。身后的少年将脑袋靠上颤抖的脖颈，下意识地蹭了蹭。

——那感觉就像是在安抚一只不听话的小狗。

黄昏不满地撇了撇嘴角。这家伙，明明睡觉前还理直气壮地嫌弃化为狼形的自己一身的皮毛热得难受，甚至以此为借口毫不客气地把卧在一旁的他赶下了床——结果现在倒是抱得开心。好脾气的前代勇者不得不默默变回人形，光着身子在门外池塘的冷水里泡了半个多小时，才得到了和现任勇者分享床铺的机会。

少年温热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的后颈上面，撩得他有些痒。黄昏不适地移了下身子，背部的肌肉擦过微凉的肌肤——因为太热，屋内的两个男孩都只穿了一件贴身的内裤。此刻，他的后辈光裸的胸口正紧紧贴合在他的背上，随着对方规律的呼吸微微起伏。那感觉太好，如同一股电流直直冲进脑海，击得黄昏情不自禁地深吸了一口气。下身突兀传来的异样感让褐发的少年不敢再动，忍着不适乖乖僵在了原地。  
可惜身后的人并没有体谅到自己目前的尴尬处境。熟睡的现任勇者口齿不清地在他的脖子附近呢喃了一句什么，猛地将一条腿抬起来，熟练地挤入了他为了照顾对方而特意屈起的双腿之间。  
这动作来得太突然，黄昏一时不知该作何反应。他甚至感受到了对方用大腿内侧来回磨蹭的微小举动，蹭得他本就开始充血的地方更加难受。彻底清醒过来的人咬了咬牙，挣扎了许久才拼命按下脑子里一瞬间充满的乱七八糟的念头。黄昏张了张嘴巴，从牙缝里勉勉强强挤出几个音节：

“…………息吹？”

小心翼翼的语气，带着试探。没有任何的回应，只有少年清浅规律的呼吸声，像一枚投入了大海的石子，安稳地沉入寂静的夜色里。

黄昏无奈地做了个深呼吸。他重新闭上眼睛，开始尝试着在脑海里数牧场里那些他最喜欢的山羊。数到第五十只的时候，对方摩擦的频率终于逐渐降低下来。还没等他来得及松一口气，身后便有什么坚硬的物体抵上了他的臀部。

——海利亚女神啊，千万别告诉他是他所想的那个东西。

正直的前代勇者被异物的触感刺激得全身紧绷，他甚至不确定身后那个从来不让他省心的后辈到底是不是真的睡着了。睡得一塌糊涂的人才不管这些有的没的，林克凭借着睡梦中的本能冲动，贴着自家前辈紧致的臀缝毫不客气地往前顶了几下。黄昏被突如其来的冲击拱得向前挪了一截，整个人被推出了被子。

“……你、这——”

索性少年睡得够熟，很快便老实下来停止了动作。黄昏只好自顾自地缩在床边上生起了闷气，对方呼出的气息一直徘徊在自己的脑后，惹得他越发烦躁。闭眼躺了一会儿，褐发的人再次睁开眼睛。幽深的蓝色里溢满了难以启齿的欲望。黄昏再次深吸口气，随即像妥协一般垂下眸子，将左手向自己的下身伸去。

不得不说夏日的晚上只穿一条内裤在做某些事情时还是比较方便的。人类的手指到底比变成狼时要灵活得多。黄昏轻车熟路地将手探入衣料，握住了早已胀到发疼的性器。天知道自己究竟是什么时候变成这样的，也许在对方的第一口呼吸喷在自己脖子上的时候，它就已经精精神神地抬起了头。这并不是一件值得诧异的事情，毕竟他也是个十几岁的成熟男性。褐发的少年在心里默默安慰着自己，同时熟练地用手指团住发烫的柱身，就着头部渗出的粘粘乎乎的液体有节奏地撸动起来。  
逐渐积累的快感让原本清晰的头脑一阵一阵发麻。黄昏抿住呼吸，努力去感受依旧夹在自己双腿之间的肌肤的触感。不知是否是他的错觉，他隐约觉得对方的大腿又在来回磨蹭他挺立的根部了。被欲念支配的勇者有些分不清自己此刻的感觉到底是现实还是虚幻，他在独自解决欲求的黑夜里习以为常地感受到自家后辈的幻影。那些充满欲望的眼神，断续的呻吟，渴求的肌体，还有喘息着念出来的名字——黄昏，带着深情和诱惑，引得他越陷越深，无法自拔。

光之勇者很清楚这意味着什么，但是他理智地强迫自己保持了沉默。

像是在回应他脑海中的妄想，后颈处的呼吸正一点一点变得急促起来。黄昏感受着身后的气息越来越热，不由得带着疑惑悄悄放慢了手上的速度。敏感的前代勇者很快就发现身下单薄的木制床板在以一个不同于自己动作的频率轻微晃动，他干脆直接停了下来。

“嗯……哈、……”  
“……”  
“呜……啊、”

……差点忘了，这个屋子里十几岁的成熟男性，除自己之外还有一个。

而且种种迹象表明，对方从刚才开始就已经有了明显的生理反应。虽然大部分是睡梦中的本能举动这点让黄昏莫名其妙地感到了不爽。真不知道这家伙究竟在做着什么不着边际的春梦——自己可一点都不想知道。这样想着，褐发的勇者不客气地夹紧了在自己两腿中间胡乱蹭来蹭去的那条大腿用力摩擦，同时闭上眼睛，用手上的节奏重新夺回了对床板频率的控制权。

身后的呢喃马上转了一个声调，开始断断续续地随着晃动呻吟。黄昏抿着下唇，在对方模糊不清的呓语中沉默地品味着复苏的快感。少年的喘息声越来越大，力气较大的那个突然停下了腿部的动作，恶趣味地想要听听对方接下来将会出现的反应。

“嗯……别……”  
“……哈啊、不要……”  
“求你……嗯、”

声音停滞了一瞬，紧接着又混合着祈求的哭腔响了起来。

“——……求你了…………前辈。”

褐发勇者的瞳孔猛然睁大。等反应过来的时候黄昏发现自己已经很没出息地射了。他咬紧了牙，报复性地夹紧了双腿，用力向后磨蹭起对方的性器，没几下便满意地听到了身后的人因达到高潮而不可自控的大声呜咽。

黄昏平复了一下呼吸，感觉自己浑身上下都黏糊糊得难以忍受。他索性坐起身子，带着点复杂的期待转过头去。  
在他身后，现任的勇者裹着被子睡得正香，呼吸缓慢而平稳，仿佛刚刚发生的事情，连同那一声溢满欲念的“前辈”，都是自己一厢情愿下产生的幻觉。

褐发的人望着眼前少年安稳平和的睡颜愣愣地看了很久，才泄气般自嘲地摇了摇脑袋。看来明天又要洗衣服了。黄昏安静地站起身下了楼，他想他需要再去门外的池塘里冷静一会儿。

在房屋的木门缓缓合上之后，躺在床上的人紧紧攥着被子的手，  
很轻很轻地、动了一下。

END


End file.
